A Gift Given to Few
by Sonic1000
Summary: Few know that Kintobor is still in Eggman, so when he is frozen instead of Eggman, nobody notices, but now half of all the evil in Mobius is loose without a buffer or filter in the middle of Arendelle. To win, many people make a sacrifice; but sometimes, it never required it in the first place.
1. 1: The Beginning

_**This is my second crossover story, and it's quite exciting! As always, I will try to stay true to the actual personalities of the characters I am using. Credit for the characters and most of the setting goes to Disney and Sega, respectively. Well, enjoy the story!**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

**Eggman:**

He has been called many things in his time: traitor; monster; villain; sick; twisted; and, for a limited time, friend. His story started long ago, with his discovery of the chaos emeralds. It was then that he was called 'friend', although the word seemed very foreign to him now. He had taken in the poor, lonely, injured animal and helped to restore it to its previous condition. The animal was never restored to quite the same level. In fact, it had surpassed that level long ago.

Slowly, its speed had increased; raising it to levels unheard of before. But it didn't stop there. One fateful night, it dangerously exceeded his expectations. From then on, fate started its cruelly ironic joke on him. His conscience was thrown into a prison in the back of his mind, kept in check by the evil that his body had absorbed. Half of all the evil in the world had been bestowed upon him. It ruined his life and reputation. It was then that he became the monster that everyone had learned to love to hate so much. He became the Eggman.

Through some twisted joke, he became everything he wasn't. He had been converted entirely from a hero to a terrible villain, a repulsive reject that everyone on Mobius learned to hate with every fiber of their being. If the accident had not happened, all of the evil in the world would have been contained in the seven chaos emeralds. He had once been a world recognized scientist, said to be the Da Vinci of his age. Einstein had nothing on him.

Now he was hated by everyone, and in return, he enslaved people in a suit of cursed metal. Through some cruel twist of fate, it was then that he had created his most advanced and revolutionary inventions, all to dominate the world. He didn't just want to rule the world, though, he wanted the world to be his slave; to be completely destroyed. To him, the world was his to do what he willed.

It was his world. They would be his servants, his army, his empire. He had started by trying to take over Christmas Island, basing himself near a little area named by the local Mobians as Green Hill Zone. That was where it started. The animal that he had helped, that he had spent so much time nurturing, had turned against him. He stood up for the animals he was enslaving. It felt as if his own son had stabbed him through the heart, and since it was already beaten and cold, it gave up the fight and broke.

Losing all hope, Kintobor watched the nightmares unfold with ever growing despair; knowing the condition that the world was in was his fault. He had failed the world, and it would not forgive him. It would not stop until the body that his soul was trapped in was destroyed. It was then that Dr. Ovi Kintobor had given up the fight. From then on, he hung like some unwanted criminal in shackles, in the back of his own cranium.

Since the events in Generations, Kintobor had completely given up hope. No one even knew that he existed anymore. Not even Sonic, the animal he had cared for, could keep his hope up for his salvation. In fact, Sonic had been so disgusted by his transformation that HE was the one who had given his beaten, bloated body the name of Eggman. The perfect name for his corpse. Not once had Sonic called him Kintobor since his transformation.

So Kintobor let himself go, to melt and fuse with his evil counterpart. He had to deal with so many deaths over his head that ceasing to exist didn't bother him too much anymore anyway. So when the devil he had become came to lull him to his side like he did every day, Kintobor had not only agreed to side with him, but to BE him. At that same time, Sonic had come to stop Eggman from another one of his nefarious plans to take over the world.

Sonic broke the machine harnessing energy from the chaos emeralds just as Kintobor had agreed to cease to exist. The explosion was small, but so powerful that it ripped open the dimensional barrier, as most chaos explosions do. This explosion was not like other blasts, though, it had an after effect. A wormhole opened up, releasing an icy blast. Since Kintobor was in the process of fusing with his evil entity, he acted as a shield to him; absorbing the blast. Kintobor was frozen just at the "break of being", stuck in existence.

Kintobor's conscience was frozen in existence, leaving Robotnik untouched. Sonic was not so lucky, since only one soul resided in him. His mind was frozen over, creating a pure white streak like one that Shadow has on his top spike. He fell in a heap to the floor. The wormhole grew larger, pulling both Sonic and Eggman into it. Sonic's limp body simply sailed in, while Eggman held on to his control panel, screaming for Orbot and Cubot to help him. The wormhole proved stronger in the end, though, and ripped Eggman away from its control panel and into its event horizon; pulling him screaming in.

**Kristoff:**

At the same time, a powerful wormhole opened up just behind Kristoff, pulling him toward another world that immediately quickened both his metabolism and mind, effectively making him as fast as Tails or Knuckles. Even with his newly gained speed, however, Kristoff's running was in vain. The wormhole was slowly pulling him in. "Help! Somebody help!" It was at that moment that Olaf had popped his head around the corner to find to discover Kristoff running for his life as a portal of some kind pulled him in.

Olaf gasped "run _forward_ Kristoff, not backward, the portal is _behind_ you!" Kristoff, on the other hand, only saw the likelihood of being pulled in increase with the appearance of the snowman who thought he was moonwalking (or moonrunning) into the portal. "Does it LOOK like I want to fall in, Olaf?!" The aforementioned snowman took serious consideration of the human's predicament.

After failing to come up with a valid conclusion, a confused Olaf hesitantly said "yes?" Kristoff could do nothing but stare in exasperation as the wormhole pulled him closer. Kristoff fell, digging his fingers into the dirt to prevent from falling in. "Olaf, go find help!"

"Okay, I'll be right, back?" Olaf turned around and started off to look for someone, but instead of walking forward, as he had planned, the poor snowman was tossed into Kristoff's face. That was the last straw for Kristoff's struggle, suddenly both of them were sucked protesting into the screaming wormhole; and, unbeknownst to them, transported to Mobius.

Eggman hit the ground with a thud. Dazed, he slowly raised himself to his feet. Fighting Sonic for so long had its advantages, namely being able to survive falls from great heights even though his mustache couldn't. Or, in Eggman's case, being spit like a rag doll out of a wormhole. The egg shaped man stretched his aching back, hearing several satisfactory pops in his so doing.

He rubbed his head, which hurt like Sonic had punched him across his face, and grunted out "ugh… My head. What happened? Where am I?" Eggman looked around at the seemingly endless evergreen forest. "Where is this place? Orbot!.. Cubot? Where did I go?" Right in front of him was a rather tall hill, more like a mountain. Eggman turned around to see a rather large castle surrounded by a VERY large city-state in the distance. He contemplated this and guessed he had probably been sent back in time.

This looked to be at least sometime during the Middle Ages. The perfect time to conquer the earth, as there were very few nations that were technologically advanced. On the contrary, they seemed to fear it, and label it as witchcraft. He needed to find Sonic, and either persuade him to go back to his own time by himself or kill him. But how to find one blue hedgehog in a world where even cars didn't exist?

Then it struck him, _the only way to find him is the wa_y he _finds_ me. A perfect plan, but he needed a robot army first. Then before _that _he needed to collect the resources needed to build them. _Looks like I'll be building my way to victory the old fashioned way, _he thought. Eggman grabbed a rather large, sharp triangular rock and a long branch. Then he ripped a strip from the bottom of his red lab coat and tied the rock to the stick with it.

Eggman ran toward the mountain. After an impressively long run, he cleared a large square of dirt from plants and leaves until it was bare earth, then began to draw out his plans for world domination on the muddy ground. When he had finished, he looked around for tree saplings, cutting them down when he found them with his makeshift spear-axe. It would take time, but the fruits were ripe for the picking in Eggman's eyes.

**Anna:**

Anna walked up to another guard "excuse me, have you seen Olaf anywhere by any chance?"

"I'm sorry your highness, but I have not seen the snowman since this morning." It wasn't like Olaf to disappear for more than half the day, and it was starting to worry her. She was about to start asking for Kristoff, too, because he had been gone for very nearly an entire day. Anna had not seen him once, and he usually came to at least visit her at least once before he left to cut more ice.

To tell the truth, Anna had been hoping he would come because she needed lessons on how to deal with ice. Elsa had been very stressed this week due to what had happened only two days earlier. Everything she touched froze over, whether it was touched with skin or glove. _Maybe they went out to do boy stuff?_ It was highly unlikely, Anna had never seen them together long before they started bickering. They loved to disagree about winter, even if the only reason _was_ to disagree. Snowmen and icemen were fine together as long as no one mentioned winter.

They didn't fight, or argue too much. Anna just wondered if Kristoff could handle someone like Olaf when he wasn't preoccupied with something else. _Maybe they _did _go off somewhere, after all, Kristoff _does _seem to get along with Olaf better than me, they _are _winter people after all. _They might have liked to bicker, but the amount and intensity paled in comparison to the amount and intensity that Anna and Kristoff argued. Love could be _very _confusing sometimes.

Anna was just about to give up when she found a blue creature laying on the ground. Curious, one of Anna's many faults, she snuck up to it. It turned out that she didn't need to. As soon as she got close enough, Anna discovered something very alarming. The creature had six spikes on its head made up of small blue quills. The top center one had a white strip. Anna bent down to touch it, and found the white stripe alarmingly cold to the touch. It was ice cold.

She picked it up gently, the creature near weightless, and ran toward the general direction of Kristoff's family. She flew around trees and over bushes, pigtails flopping crazily. She hit many small shrubs and low branches at her speed, almost dropping the poor thing twice. When she finally reached the clearing she was a panting, sweaty mess. She collapsed onto her knees on the ground; the creature carefully placed on her thighs as she held him close, trying to at least share her body heat. Immediately almost all of the trolls unrolled, and a swarm of voices questioned her at a rapid fire pace "It's the princess? What are you here for? What is that thing you're holding? Where was it found? Why did you bring it here?"

She called out for the elder, "please help! Someone bring the shaman!" The questions continued to circle until the eldest troll, Pabbie, rolled out into the center with Anna. Seeing the direness of the situation, he got right to work. He was right to the point, but his voice was not harsh or rude "What happened? This did not have anything to do with the queen did it?"

"I just found it this way, and to my current knowledge, this has nothing to do with my sister."

Pabbie nodded "Okay, hold him out." He pressed his hand over the forehead of the creature, and gently rubbed his glowing hand in small circles over the ice. His hand glowed a soft blue until he had removed it from its head. The creature squirmed for a few seconds before opening his eyes. Anna gasped, looking into emerald eyes that seemed to glow with life. They were beautiful.

The creature rubbed its head "Ugh… What happened?" Anna screamed and recoiled, dropping him to the floor. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?!" The creature stopped glaring at Anna for a few seconds to take in its surroundings. "Where am I?" Suddenly the creature turned to face Pabbie, who looked only too much like a leader to be missed. To everyone's surprise, though, it was very polite when it asked "excuse me, are you the leader here?" Pabbie nodded, not knowing what would happen.

"Do you happen to know where I am?"

Pabbie looked slightly confused with the creature as he asked "You don't know? Arandelle is fairly well known around here. _Are _you from here?"

The creature straightened a bit, and his quills rose slightly. They were now a bright cerulean blue. "Arandelle, huh? So this is a storybook or something? As you can probably guess I might not even be from this _world._"

Anna took this chance to speak up "from another _world_? What do you mean storybook?"

"I'm either not from this world or not from this time. From where I came from, I have had to save storybooks from having the wrong endings; like evil winning. Wait! That reminds me! If any of you see a man shaped like an egg with a very big mustache, try to catch him for me. He's also from my world, and he could do a lot of harm in this world if left alone long enough. He has an army of robots."

"A hero who saves stories? What are robots?"

"Do you have knights in this world?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what golems are?"

"Yes?"

"Well, they are golems made of lightning and armor that can do almost anything. Even become real people, although you can easily tell if they aren't the actual person most of the time. They are very durable and anything short of a cannon won't stop just one of them."

"Just one?"

"They can be tough when they want to. Are you a queen or princess? You have that air about you, kinda."

"Yes. What that supposed to be an insult?"

"Nah, I always act like this. I suggest sending search parties to look for him while he's still unarmed. If he builds up an army; it's gonna take some time to catch him, and I don't want us messing with your timeline any longer than we have to."

Alright… By the way, d-do you have a name?"

The creature beamed Anna with a large smirk and said "yeah; I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."


	2. 2: Can We Keep Him?

_**Sorry for the first chapter being so messy, I'm already in the process of fixing it. I did the first chapter on a mobile that just didn't quite agree with the site. Here is the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 2: Can We Keep Him?**

They had taken a more secluded path to the castle. They had silently agreed upon idle chat until they had reached their destination. Sonic's new white stripe remained persistent. This had not worried Sonic, who had been in many sticky situations in his time. It deeply troubled Anna, however, who had been nearly frozen solid and almost became a lone orphan. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you look pretty weird. Well, I mean, not weird; since you came from somewhere else, but you look…weird_er_? I'm sorry for calling you weird, I'm babbling."

"Hey, that's alright; I've gotten pretty used to situations like this. I'm a Mobian, from the planet Mobius. Although, I have visited earth many times" Sonic smirked "I've gotten used to taking this 'vacation' at least once a year." Imitating quotation marks with his fingers around 'vacation'. He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face after his 'chilling' experience.

He continued walking along in this position for some time before asking "so are you a princess or a queen? You only said 'yes' before."

Anna smiled "I rule with my sister, although she's the one usually doing all the queenly stuff."

"Ah, I see. So no king means you both have to work together to get things done. Fair enough, so are there any other kingdoms around here, other than this one, that I should know about?"

"No, not many. Most are overseas."

Sonic opened one eye, and stared at Anna with a quizzical stare as he asked "are you sure you are not in any sort of story? Like a book or scroll?"

Anna raised an eyebrow "Yep, I'm _pretty_ sure I'm not in a book."

"Well, I'm still gonna try to look this place up when I get home anyway. I've travelled to so many places, it can be hard to tell when I'm in a place or a time." He closed it again. "So, what's your sister like?"

Anna sighed "You know Sonic, I really don't know too well. We had just had an incident, as I've already told you. Before, she was really secluded and scared of hurting anything. Now, she's really pretty open about herself. She acts a lot like me in many cases, but I guess she's just a bit more mature, like the older sister I had before."

"Hm, you seem to be in pretty good shape then. When did your parents pass?"

"About three years before the crowning festival. I think I already told you the rest." They had reached the castle by then; the large, open windows, beautiful decorations, and brightly colored doors causing it to appear to be beaming down at them. It looked very much like an oversized children's toy. Most of the castle's interior was caused to look as such by none other than Anna herself, sick of the gloominess of her childhood.

"Wow, that is the friendliest looking castle I've ever seen. It almost looks like it's smiling at me."

"Thanks, I took the liberty of making it seem a bit more 'open' after all the closed doors I've had in the past. Come in, you're welcome to stay here until you catch the evil genius on the loose."

When they were inside, Sonic's eyes nearly popped out of their socket. "Geez, I'm gonna have to work hard to pay _this _kind of hospitality off. This castle's amazing!" The castle walls were strewn with very professionally crafted artwork. The windows were practically framed with red silk curtains; and servants did not rush, but calmly and joyfully walk to their next destinations.

The clothing that they wore was barely noticeably old, and without patches or rips. The servants were clean and shaven and seemed to be well educated. The ceiling was decorated with cloth streamers of many bright colors and the floor was…fairly slippery? Sonic looked down to see a beautiful tile design under a thin, clear layer of ice.

It then occurred to Sonic that they were in the main hall. The ice extended out the front double doors and out into a courtyard where many of the lower-class children played on the ice, skating with surprising elegance. "Elsa and I try to take care of everyone; but as you can see, we do allow ourselves a few luxuries." Anna was clearly pleased to see Sonic's amazed expression.

The Mobian finally turned back to Anna and said, "No kidding, this place is great! It looks like it'd be great to live here. No sleeping on the floor, though, that's for sure." Anna giggled, delighted to hear his compliments.

"Do you want to meet my sister?" she asked.

"Sure, where is she?"

"Just follow me." She motioned with her hand for Sonic to follow. They walked through the main hall and into one of the towers. They climbed up the steps to the top, where there was a small room leading to double doors. They could hear a female voice faintly from the other side. Anna walked over to one of the doors and opened it to reveal a long table with a few men sitting down at one end and the Ice Queen at the other.

They looked quite frightened. Elsa was still scolding them, and the berating was not paused by Anna's entering the room. Anna listened to what Elsa was saying, hoping to calm her. Elsa's chair and the floor, roof, and wall behind her were frozen solid.

"I know you're making it up this time! Along with knights without men in them and a very fat man in a steel fortress, this is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard of! For one, hedgehogs are not native to Arandelle, and they are most certainly NOT blue! And how DARE you put my sister in your stories! I should-"

She stopped in mid-sentence when Sonic walked into the room with his trademark clodhopper red shoes. "Um… Thank you, you are all dismissed. Apologies." The servants scrammed out of the room, nearly bowling each other over as they stampeded through the open door to continue their duties. They could feel the temperature lowering as they ran out of the room, and everyone knew that in _that_ kind of situation, it could mean nothing but trouble.

Elsa stared at the hedgehog in pure curiosity. He was blue. "Anna, what is this?"

Sonic sighed heavily, his eyelids lowering. "I can talk you know." The Ice Queen took a step back.

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and he needs your help. He had a little 'incident'." At that, Sonic pointed to the white stripe on his head.

"This wasn't there before, can you fix this?" Sonic asked. Elsa could do nothing but shake her head. Her breathing increased to a rapid pace, and she fell down on her hands and knees. Anna gasped; she ran to her sister's aid, crouching down next to her and patting her back.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" The Ice Queen soon regained her composure; and raised a hand, motioning Anna to stop.

"I'm okay Anna, I'm okay. Just let me catch my breath." Elsa was still panting by the time she got to her feet. "Okay" she breathed out heavily, calming her pounding heart. After a minute, she had fully recovered.

"Umm… Are you okay?" Elsa stared at Sonic with disbelief plain in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm just… Anna, what is the problem?"

"That stripe wasn't there before. I had just had Pabbie unfreeze his mind."

"What?" Elsa gasped out.

"Yeah, so I could really use some help. Or at least confirmation it's not fatal?" Elsa nodded and walked up to him. Slowly and shakily, she raised her hand out to touch the stripe. She pressed her hand down on it and concentrated. Sonic closed his eyes. They stood there for a good three minutes before Elsa took her hand away to uncover… nothing. Unblemished cerulean blue throughout.

Sonic sighed in relief. "Thanks; for a second there, you had me worried that it would never come off. So _you're_ Queen Elsa of Arandelle?" The aforementioned nodded, still a bit uncomfortable around the spiky blue creature. "Well, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, and it's very nice to meet you. Consider me in your debt for helping me with my-er, 'grooming problem'." It was then that Anna said something that almost made Elsa _and_ Sonic faint.

"Can we keep him?"


	3. 3: Sometimes Sonic Can be a-

_**I'm glad that many people are enjoying this story. Can I just have a few more reviews, please? I want to improve my writing, and to do that, I need criticism. Keep in mind that I take it, whether constructive or not, and I WILL imply it into my writing. I'm not exactly saying that I take requests, but if you seriously find something that bothers you or you find a way that this story can be improved, I would sure like to know. The reviews so far are very great morale boosters, but I'm also hoping that I will get suggestions on how to write better. Or, if you deem them absolutely necessary, flames, I have read flames in reviews to other authors here. They can sometimes make a pretty good point. Now I'm not saying you can BARBEQUE me, but I do accept them. They are also how people feel and think the writing can be improved. If you see any way AT ALL that my writing can be improved, please let me know. I am actually training to write and publish my own original works, but before I go and write a **_**novel**_** or something I **_**need**_** practice and I **_**need**_** criticism. If I don't know how you people are thinking, how can I write a story in a way that many people will like? Anyways, here is the next chapter. I'm also thinking of lengthening the next by merging the next two chapters, just so you know to expect something long in the future.**_

**Chapter 3: Sometimes Sonic Can be a-**

**Mobius:**

Tails saw the explosion, and immediately raced through the halls, knowing for a fact that even Sonic couldn't escape the speed of the blast. _Don't worry Sonic, I'm right behind you_ Tails thought as he raced through the metal corridors of Eggman's base. Knuckles was still at the altar, thinking to protect it in case of a counterattack. Tails thought different, though. _There's no _way_ Eggman could have survived _that_, I think we finally won! _Tails was soon disappointed, however, to see a slightly well-built blonde man lying on the floor with a snowman sitting on his head.

Tails raised an eyebrow, not knowing what to think. In fact, the sight was so unexpectedly ridiculous that Tails' brain actually refused to work for a few seconds. Shadow had run in right behind them, but Shadow seemed to take the sight of them the worst. Shadow's eyes widened, his jaw dropped to the floor (almost literally) and he stood stalk-still; making little grunting noises. He was practically paralyzed in shock, after all, who would expect to find this scene in the middle of the heat of battle?

Shadow recovered quickly, but his body was slightly shaking "can you take care of this Prower? I think I need a break."

"I'm just as shocked as you are Shadow."

"You know _Sonic_ Tails, just _try_ to tell me you are not at least a_ bit_ used to these kinds of things." Just as Tails was about to point out that he also knew Sonic, Shadow put up his hand to stop him before he could start.

"You consider yourselves _brothers_. Case closed."

Shadow skated out of the room, apparently still having a bit of trouble balancing from the shock. Tails turned back to the two strange figures in the middle of the blast. Taking extra precaution to keep quiet, he took out a medi-bot and pointed it in the general direction of the two. The medical bot refused to move, stating they were both unscathed. Tails, confused, took a closer look at them. The man was breathing; a slow, steady pace. He was fine. The snowman, oddly enough, was breathing as well. "Alright you stubborn little robot, tell me _exactly_ how you know the anatomy of a snowman." The bot replied "85% SNOW; 10% CARROT; 5% PINE". His scolding of the robot flattened by the very thing he was scolding, he grudgingly looked over the snowman. Tails raised its head, surprised to find that it came off.

The inside was snow. _Why did I make medical robots this smart again?_ Tails made sure to remember to make more pleasantly mannered robots as he put the head back on the snowman's body. As soon as Tails did so, the eye-less snowman lifted its nonexistent eyelids to reveal two live eyes. It immediately said "hello, I'm Olaf. I like warm hugs." Tails drew a question mark, then realized that the medic-bot had lied about the contents of the snowman. _What a lazy robot, why did I bring it with me again?_

Tails was a bit startled by the talking and moving snowman, but he had seen aliens, robot snowmen, and robot rabbits. It wasn't too weird, just as Shadow had said. "Um… High? My names Tails." He gave the little snowman a small smile, still a bit wary. "Is your friend okay?"

"Who? You mean the reindeer? Yeah, he's okay." Tails eyebrow arched at that. Then the snowman named Olaf's eye widened in amazement at something behind Tails. For a moment, he was confused. Was Shadow back, or Knuckles? That was when the snowman spoke up "Wow! You're so cool! You have two tails!" Olaf giggled a bit, seeing the connection to the fox's name. "Can I touch them?"

"What?!" Before Tails could react, the little snowman had trapped both his namesakes in a spiky hug. _Ouch! Those sticks need a trimming! _Tails bit his lower lip containing his surprised and slightly pained yelp.

"Wow, they're so soft. I could just hug them all day." Olaf's hug suddenly became an iron grip of wood (if that makes any sense) and Tails finally released his yelp.

"Hey, that hurts!" Olaf immediately let go.

"Oops sorry, I didn't know I was hurting you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tails stared at him in pure confusion for a moment before returning to the task at hand.

"Olaf, can you wake him up? Were you guys caught in the blast?"

"Yeah, we were! It was awesome! At first it was very dark, then everything was spinning, then Kristoff started screaming, and then I fell asleep and woke up here."

"That's not a blast." Tails said in confusion.

"It was for me!" Olaf said cheerily. Tails face-palmed, finally noticing his mistake.

"I meant an explosion."

"Oh, then why didn't you just say so silly? Of course there was no explosion. We were just kinda dropped here."

"What? How?"

"Well, we were sucked into a portal that wanted to eat us, and then I guess we weren't too tasty, because it spit us out pretty fast." Tails was by now thoroughly confused.

"You mean a wormhole?"

"Is that what it's called?" Tails shrugged, not knowing how to answer. Then Tails got an idea.

"Did you happen to see a blue hedgehog or a fat man with a red mustache in the 'portal'?"

"No, the fat man was blocking my view of the blue hedgehog." Tails felt like face-palming again, but refrained from doing so to save himself a few brain cells, which he desperately needed in this situation. The snowman was helpless when it came to describing things.

"But you saw him, right?"

"I told you, the fat man was too fat." Tails wanted to chuckle, but he desperately wanted to know what happened to Sonic.

Tails drew his last straw "Do you at least know where he is?"

"Umm… If you mean both of them, then yeah. They switched places with us"

"Huh?"

"They are now in Arandelle, and we don't really know where this is." Tails sighed in relief. Sonic went through these kinds of things all the time. He would come back. Probably with a fuming Eggman in tow. At least now, Tails had some idea of where Sonic was.

Gaining his sanity back, Tails decided to sate the snowman's curiosity of his location by saying "Welcome to Mobius Olaf!" At that moment, Kristoff groggily woke up.

"Ugh… My aching head. Huh?" Kristoff immediately noticed Tails. "W-who are you?!"

"I'm Tails, welcome to Mobius!" Kristoff fainted right back to the ground. Olaf sighed.

Is your home near? I can drag him."

Tails, surprised by the snowman's offer of lifting the heavy burden said "Actually, it's pretty far."

"Good thing I'm a snowman, then! Wait… Where'd my flurry go?"

Tails didn't know a lot about winter vocabulary, but he knew at least that word. "Flurry, what flurry?"

Both Olaf and Tails then both noticed that Olaf had left puddles where he had stepped. He was also half an inch shorter than he was before. "You know what? I'll carry you. The medi-bot needs some exercise anyways." Tails hurriedly activated the medi-bot and commanded it to carry Kristoff to his house. Then, Tails snatched up Olaf and frantically ran for his home, his Tails giving him speed.

They ran past Shadow, Olaf calling back "Hello, mister grumpy face!" as they raced off toward Tails' home.

"Was that Soni…? No, it couldn't be." Shadow shook the ridiculous idea out of his head before his thoughts spun like a whirlwind again. It was not an experience he would like to try a second time. That idea would have spun them like a hurricane. Shadow watched as Tails and the floating human disappeared in the distance, still wondering where Sonic and Eggman had gone.

**Arandelle:**

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't here that…" Sonic regained his composure quickly, whereas Elsa took a bit more time. Anna blushed and giggled.

"Sorry, you're just so cute! I've only seen a hedgehog a few times before, and have NEVER seen a _blue_ one before." Anna stared at Elsa with pleading eyes.

"Anna, I agree with the hedgehog on this one-"

"I have a name you know." Sonic looked pretty annoyed at being referred to like an object instead of a living creature.

"-he doesn't even look like he's from this side of the _hemisphere_." Elsa decided to ignore the comment Sonic had made. Bad decision.

"Lady, I'm out of this world!" Sonic decided to have a little _fun_ with the queen, and when Sonic decides on something like he had just done, there are few forces that exist in _any_ world that can stop him.

"It's probably best to let him come and go as he pleases, just like all the other wild animals."

"Hey, I'm not just some random wild animal you know, unless you mean a _party_ animal of course." Sonic's grin suddenly became his trademark smirk.

"Geez, I have _never_ met someone so rude in my life. You_ do_ know you are speaking to a queen you know." Elsa could hardly believe her ears.

"Yeah; but I never said I _liked_ you, now did I? Besides, I'm not too fond of monarchs." Elsa gasped at the retort, blushing slightly.

"How rude! Anna, how could you have _possibly_ befriended something so- so…" Elsa was so flustered, she could hardly speak.

"Awesome? Cool? Cute? How about-" Sonic's smile was almost as large as his temporarily doubled ego.

"That is quite enough from you, pinprick!" Elsa had completely lost her cool, literally. The ground underneath her flash-froze when she tensed upon completing the insult. It started to lightly snow above her head. Anna was starting to worry that she would have to make a second trip to the trolls, and also hardly could believe her ears when Sonic had said that. To her, it seemed completely out of character for him.

"Sonic, Elsa; STOP! What has gotten into you Sonic?! When I had first met you a few minutes ago, you seemed so nice! And don't forget that_ I_ was the one who ran through the forest without even_ knowing_ you just to unfreeze your mind! This is my _sister_ for crying out loud, at least show _some_ respect for what I did and what she is! And Elsa, please don't lose control so fast. I promise he really is nice really _extremely_ down inside. Just give him some time." What Anna said made Sonic feel like he had been punched in his gut, face, and groin; then slapped multiple times. Needless to say, he felt pretty bad for being such a jerk already. The room was silent for a bit as Anna panted after her outburst, Elsa tried to regain her battered composure and Sonic took all the new information in.

"You saved me?" Anna looked like she wanted to have laser eyes really badly when she glared at Sonic.

"What do _you_ think, that I _usually_ wear tattered, torn dresses and STICKS IN MY HAIR?"

"Um… Sorry." Sonic faced the ground, a bit embarrassed, but mostly ashamed of his behavior. _Tails'd let me have it if he ever found out about this. _Sonic sighed as he saw Anna's glare darken, if that were possible. "I didn't mean to- I mean, well… She kinda reminded me of someone, that is until she froze the floor and you started screaming." Elsa blushed a bit.

"Who could I have possibly reminded you of that angers you so?" Anna's eyes widened a bit. They both said the same thing at the same time.

"The Eggman." Although when Anna said it, it was more of a question than a statement.

"Is that really his name?" Anna asked.

"Well, his real name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik; but for some reason he scrapped that name and called himself what I had teased him of, being shaped like an egg. He is now known as Eggman, and won't let anyone call him otherwise."

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Elsa was by now thoroughly confused. Sonic decided it was about time he explained himself.

"Well, you see. We came from another world, and based on what I had glimpsed through the switch, we might have replaced two other people in this world."

Elsa and Anna took on a serious look as both of them asked "who?"

"Well, I got a small glimpse of the people and got to see a bit into their minds before mine was frozen solid. One was Kristoff, but couldn't tell about the other one because it was a snowman. Though for some reason, it still had a conscience. It puzzled me a bit."

Elsa and Anna gasped, but it was Elsa who asked "you mean Kristoff and Olaf?"

"Yeah, I think those were their names."

Anna asked next "how did this happen?"

"Well, that's a funny story. You know those robots I told you about?" Anna nodded, while Elsa cocked an eyebrow.

"Well they come from a group of armor objects called machines. Machines are designed to do many different things; and in my world, they are almost a necessity. That or Chaos Powers."

Elsa's interest was captured when Sonic had said 'powers' "what kind of powers?"

"Well, they're similar to yours. Like I can increase my speed a ridiculous amount for a small amount of time, and change colors and fly."

"Really?" Elsa was hooked immediately.

"Yeah, wanna see?"

Anna got annoyed at both of them "excuse me, but we have some evil guy wandering around our world that you said can make an entire army of robots and machines with his bare hands and you're over here showing off? How exactly do we defeat the 'robots', and just how important are they in your world?" Elsa blushed deeply, surprised at Anna's sudden maturity and embarrassed of her sudden lack of it.

"Sorry, yes. We need to know exactly how important they are to any plans he might have and their weak points."

"Heh, I'm sorry to say, whatever you have is probably not enough to beat his robots. One of his weak badniks is enough to kick your strongest knight around as if he was just a tin can." Sonic's apologetic look didn't help to lighten the mood. Elsa stared off into space, completely shocked.

"What?"

"These robots are made completely of steel, and other very hard substances. They are also especially programmed to fight someone that is as fast as me, and stronger than me. Some can even match me." Elsa relaxed a bit upon hearing this.

"Well, just how strong and fast are you?"

Sonic's trademark smirk returned "I'm not too strong, at my strongest like I am right now, I could probably kick your strongest knight's butt pretty easy. As for my _speed_ however…" Sonic's smirk widened "I'm the fastest thing alive, I run _faster_ than the speed of sound." The room was silent for what seemed like hours. Finally Elsa spoke up.

"That isn't possible. You can't possibly run that fast."

"Like I said before, do you want to see?"

"How could you possibly be so confident of defeating my strongest knight?"

"Do you know the tale of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?"

"Yes."

"I defeated them all."

"What?! Impossible! They are just a story!" Anna bit her lip, thinking her reply over before she said.

"Elsa, he goes into books and keeps them from having the wrong ending."

"What?! You believe his obvious lies?"

"It's just about as crazy as you being able to freeze anything you want without even touching them, and building an ice palace." Sonic snickered as Elsa huffed out a breath that froze the ground directly in front of her. "Calm down Elsa." Anna tried to diffuse the situation, but Sonic was only making it worse.

"You wanna try me? I can take on your best knight right now, armed only with what I've got right now." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"You sure are one cocky risk taker, you know that?" Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah; I know, but I'm a _cute_ cocky risk taker." At that, Elsa couldn't help but smile a bit.

_**Just in case you're wondering, no. I am not making Elsa a villain. I may put a **_**microscopic **_**love affair between Sonic and Elsa, or Anna, but it isn't going to be a major part of the story either. Well, maybe Elsa; but it won't be very head over heels, kissing and hugging or anything like that either. That can come in another story. I was actually thinking about it, but it would have really messed with the plot. Plus, I want Elsa and Sonic to be in a more competitive relationship. It just wouldn't sit properly in the plot. I'm not letting go of that consideration, though. Maybe in another story, but for now, I'm focusing on action.**_


	4. 4: Can Anyone Say Tin Can?

_**This is the next chapter, hopefully introducing everything I need to before getting this show on the road. Almost all the chapters will consist of half Mobius, half Arandelle. Here is the story. And yes; if you have played **__**Sonic Battle**__**, you know that Tails has a house with all the regular human stuff, apparently. Shaped like his head may I add? Talk about egoistic!**_

**Chapter 4: Can Anyone Say 'Tin Can'?**

**Mobius:**

Once they reached Tail's home, he had deactivated the medi-bot and placed Kristoff on a sofa. Olaf took his time looking around while Tails started building a device to help Olaf with his 'leaking' problem. Soon, though, Tails realized he was going to be too late at the rate he was building. Tails ran over to his freezer and started tossing stuff out in a mad craze. Once it was empty, he ran over to Olaf and grabbed him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tails tossed him into the empty freezer. "Hey, it's cold in here! Are you like Elsa?" Tails shut the door, relief flooding over him.

"I don't know if I'm anything like your friend, but this freezer should keep you nice and frozen until I finish building the machine." Tails walked away, hearing Olaf yell out an 'okay' before exiting his kitchen and starting to work on his machine again. After a few tweaks, he realized it was probably not going to work well.

"I'm so used to working with firepower that freezing things is near impossible." Tails was in utter dismay. He really wanted to help the snowman, it had already proven to be friendly and great company. Despite it's incredibly naïve nature. He would have to fuel the machine with a naturally cold substance. _Maybe I could use liquid helium?_ Tails shook his head, much too dangerous for a situation like this. Then Tails got an idea, _I could make a machine that lightly sprays Olaf with liquid nitrogen! _Tails set right to work.

Even though it was a bit safer, Tails certainly didn't want to freeze off any of his appendages. That was why it took him a while to build. Meanwhile, Kristoff woke up with a start. He was panting like mad, and his heart was a jackhammer against his chest. He was just starting to calm down when he noticed where he was, it was _then_ that he started hyperventilating. _Aliens must be real! I've been kidnapped! _Kristoff thought his life was over. He looked frantically around for an escape. A window was right behind the futuristic-looking couch, so he hurried up to it. What he saw made his vision go black for a second.

_I must already be on their home planet. I'm doomed! _Kristoff leaned against the wall near the window for support, but quickly found that he didn't need it. His legs slowly gave out from under him and he slid down the wall. When he was finally sitting on the floor, he sat staring at nothing, in total shock. This situation would have been too much for him had he not already fainted twice. It was then that he noticed the lack of talking snowmen.

_Where in the world did Olaf go? _Kristoff was beyond hysterics by this point. "Olaf! Where are you!?" He suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind an open doorway. A yellow fox with two tails came into view, startling Kristoff beyond reasonable thought. _That must be the alien, what did he say before? _"Where am I, and what did you do to Olaf!" Tails was surprised by the remark, but passed it as a sign of shock. Tails needed someone to keep an eye on Olaf while he finished building it anyways.

"Olaf's in the freezer. Come on, I need you to make sure he doesn't sneak out or anything." Bad choice of words on Tails' part.

"What!? You froze my friend!?"

"Wait, wha-"Before Tails could get out another word, Kristoff lunged for him, driving both his fists into Tails' gut. Because of all the ice that he cut, Kristoff had grown fairly strong; so it was no surprise to him when the alien's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and its light weight sent it tumbling backwards into the other room. Tails was not too thrilled of becoming a personal ragdoll, however. "Hey! What are you doing? That hurt!"

"Well you're going to hurt a lot more if I don't see that snowman in one piece!" Tails quickly told him where to go, thinking for all the world that the man had gone mad from shock. Kristoff ran into Tails' kitchen, finding the freezer and seeing all the frozen items in a puddle on the floor. Needless to say, it didn't help at all to calm Kristoff's hysteria. "Oh no… That thing pummeled Olaf into a puddle with the carcasses of his other victims! I better end him now, before it cuts up or kills anyone else." Kristoff searched through all the drawers until he found what he needed. _I'll kill that monster with his own daggers._ He took out what he thought looked like the sharpest kitchen knife and ran back towards Tails, who was now resuming his work on the machine.

It didn't help Tails' situation. "I'll kill you, you rat!" Tails shook in surprise at the war cry, and turned around to find Kristoff just centimeters from plunging a kitchen knife into his chest. _This is going to hurt, a lot._The knife plunged into Tails' chest, but no blood came out. Instead, a flood of rings undulated Kristoff; and Tails fell to the floor, unfortunately feeling all the pain that being stabbed in the heart would cause without the fatality.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed me!"

"Shut up, rat! You killed Olaf, and all those other things in your freezing machine! Now, I'm returning the favor."

"Wait, you mean there isn't packaged meat or vegetables in your world?" Tail's question was answered when he barely blocked getting his throat slit.

"You package your victims!? Just how gross are you?" The fear in the man's eyes was clearly noticeable, and the fear had soon replaced most of the hatred.

"What? No! I bought those at a store. Don't you at least have markets?"

"Wait, what? Then where'd you put Olaf?"

"He was melting because he lost his flurry, so I emptied my freezer and put him in there."

"What?" Kristoff's confusion had by now thoroughly annoyed Tails.

"Go check for yourself, like I told you to do_ six minutes ago_." Kristoff gingerly made his way over to the futuristic machine the fox had pointed out as a 'freezer' and opened it.

"Hi; I'm Olaf, and I like- Whoa! Hi Kristoff!"

"What? Olaf! Geez, I thought you died!"

"Nope, I'm completely fine. This thing has Elsa's powers, come in! It's like Elsa when she's angry." Kristoff somehow managed to squeeze his way into the freezer with Olaf; slightly deforming the poor snowman, but he didn't seem to mind. To Kristoff's utter amazement, it was actually cold in the confined space, and there was a lightly frosty mist softly streaming from the top. It both amazed and scared Kristoff, _if this gets invented in our world, there will be no more icemen._ It was bittersweet, but he managed to stomach the thought._ He_ could always be the one that made these so-called freezers.

**Arandelle:**

Sonic's trademark smirk was never more noticeable than it was at that very moment. _This'll be a piece of cake, he won't know what hit him._ Elsa had agreed to the challenge of making him face off against the strongest knight. Since he has had times where running was difficult, he prepared himself for running on ice; she_ was_ the ice queen after all. It would be easy for her to freeze the floor and make him trip over himself as he tried to fight her knight. _They'll both be in for a surprise._ There was no doubt in Sonic's mind that he would win. Simply no human had the reflexes for his speed. It was Sonic's only trump card, but it was a good one.

Elsa, on the other hand, thought the hedgehog was mad. _How does he expect to defeat a professional at what he does best? _The Snow Queen shook her head, either way the battle would be over quickly. She had made sure to give the knight ice skates for this, just in case. Elsa had no intentions of the embarrassment of the best knight in Arandelle losing to something that shouldn't exist in the first place. It still surprised her to know Sonic was fighting without a sword. She looked at each in turn then said "On guard, ready? Fence!"

Sonic slowly started to walk up to the poor man. The man in question kept a cool complexion and stood his ground, but he was clearly confused. Sonic's smirk was plastered over his face. At that point, Elsa had had enough. She froze the floor. Immediately, ice flowed over the stone floor. Caught off guard, Sonic lost his balance and fell. The knight took this opportunity to strike. He lunged out with surprising speed and slashed downward, only to be blocked with the metal hardness of the soles of Sonic's shoes as he rolled backward.

He leapt up to his feet and steadied himself as the knight advanced on him. _His pride in his position's going to go down after this. _Sonic curled into a ball and started spinning. Anna wasn't too pleased by any of this "I still don't see why we have to let him get his butt kicked, he's still only a little blue hedgehog."

"He's going to have to learn sooner or later. I'm just doing him a favor." Those were Elsa's last words before the match ended. Sonic's spindashed toward his opponent, who attempted to parry with his sword, but the raging spike ball acted like a sander, wearing the sword to a tip and a handle. The disheartened knight stared despairingly at his sword then in fearfulness at the blue ball of destruction still coming toward him. He only got one scream out before he was launched into the air by Sonic's homing attack, falling to the ground in an unconscious state.

Elsa and Anna gasped at the ferocity of the attack. Sonic's cockiness nearly doubled "Haha, how's that?"

"Why? How? Huh?.. What just happened?" Anna was completely in shock, barely able to finish her question.

"Next?" Sonic chuckled at the surprise in Elsa's face. "You're plan was _definitely_ not thought completely through. I think I've annoyed you enough for one day. See ya!"

"Wait!" Elsa froze Sonic's feet to the floor when she noticed him about to take off. "You can stay at the castle, really I don't mind. Just one thing, though."

Sonic was about ready to boost his way out of there when his curiosity got the better of him. "Yes?"

Elsa quickly found that asking the question she was about to ask would most likely send him scurrying away, so she quickly thought up another question. "Who exactly is Eggman again?" Suddenly, the ground shook under them, and they saw a cloud of black smoke rise from somewhere in the town.

Sonic sighed, "_That_ would be Eggman." The sisters traded confused and worried glances and ran for the palace doors. Sonic followed them, knowing that this situation could only mean bad news. When they reached the source of the explosion, the sisters had the infortune of beholding Eggman in all his fat and lazy glory atop his specially modified Egg Pod.

"Ah, it took you long enough. Judging by your royal air and the way you stand, you two must be the rulers of this fine city-state, no?"

"What are you here for?" Elsa spit the words out like poison at the man in the red coat.

"My, my. Feisty, aren't you? Allow me to explain. I am the genius and future ruler of this world, Dr. Ivo Robotnik; but you, my dear, may call me Eggman. I just came to give you all a fair warning, and a little taste of my power. Behold, my second creation in this world: The Egg Pawn." Three round, red knights with glowing lights within their helmets stepped out of the wreckage that was once someone's home.

"These are called, robots; and they are capable of outdoing even your finest knight with a swipe of their hand. Perhaps a demonstration is in order?" Eggman's evil grin was enough to sober Elsa up from her shock.

"NO! We don't need any demonstrations. Just state what you want from us and leave."

Eggman chuckled "I'm afraid I can't quite do that, my dear. Maybe just one more house then…" The Egg Pawns, obeying their master's wishes, walked over to the nearest house and pulled their fists back… Only to be frozen where they stood. "What?!"

"No, Lord Robotnik,_ I_ am afraid that you cannot quite do that. Now leave, before I have to force you." Eggman gave Elsa a nasty smirk.

"My, my! I see we have tricks up our sleeves. Still, one puny human is not enough to defeat my robotic warriors. Now, behold! My true genius! Egg Pawns, capture the queen!" The robots broke out of their icy prison, and rounded on the Snow Queen. They quickly advanced in their twisted, hoppy way they walked. "Now, draw your spears and charge!"

The Egg Pawns each reached behind their backs and unsheathed red rapiers out of nowhere. They spun them with surprising professionalism before each Pawn pointed their sword at Elsa. That was when they charged. They loped toward her in a twisted, jumping limp from foot to foot. Their agility mixed with their shape disgusting the Snow Queen. She swiped her hand in a semi-circle toward the robots, managing to impale one with the surge of icicles that sprouted from the ground.

It powered down instantly, its struggling becoming fainter as its lights dimmed. The remaining two seemed to exchange glances for a moment, then the rapiers they held started to glow a bright yellow. With ease, the Egg Pawns cut through Elsa's icicles as if they were made from paper. Elsa gasped at their advance, and began to create walls of ice to block them. The Egg Pawns cut through the walls as easily as they did the spikes. Elsa conjured up an ice spear and launched it into the closest robot.

It stopped immediately, and looked down at the spot where the icicle had impaled it, then blew up into shrapnel, some hitting Elsa, Eggman, and the remaining Egg Pawn. "Why you little- I'll show you to mess with me! All Egg Pawns, report to my location immediately!" Suddenly, Elsa and Anna both realized that they were surrounded. Any way they looked at it, they were surrounded by at least four rows of Egg Pawns. They danced their twisted dance happily willing to beat their victims to death with their red rapiers.

"Get behind me, Anna."

"No, I'm going to help." Anna grabbed a metal arm left on the ground by the robot Elsa had purposely impaled and slapped one of the Egg Pawns with it. The effect was not exactly what she had hoped for, but almost as good. The Pawn fell backwards, falling on to its comrade behind it, creating a domino effect until they had a clear way out- which was soon blocked the last line of Pawns, while the ones around the fallen helped their comrades up from the ground. After the last Pawn had gotten up, they all pointed their spears inward. They took a step forward.

Anna took a step back. This continued until she was back where she started. A small blizzard had started around Elsa. "What the-" those were the last words Eggman would say in a position of victory for the entire day.

"Stay close Anna." Anna hugged her sister when she realized what was about to happen. The cowardly Egg Pawns did not find the situation very comforting all of a sudden, and immediately started to retreat; but it was too late. With a scream, Elsa let out a sharp concentration of her ice powers in a frightening wave of energy. Only the first row was affected, but the affect was astonishing. The Egg Pawn's circuitry were frozen solid. The first row simply curled up and died.

Sonic took that as his qu. He stormed Eggman's robots with his speed. Harsh, cutting winds at the speed of a hurricane followed shortly after. To the sister's amazement, Sonic charged head on into the robots. "That was a pretty snazzy move, there. But now, it's my turn!"

"Not you, as if my day could get any worse." Eggman knew when he was beaten. Sonic kicked the robots around like tin cans, his homing attack decimating them with a harsh, wild fury. Not to be outdone, Elsa mustered up her energy to send surges of cold air into the fray, enough to freeze the circuitry instantly; but when mixed with Sonic's raging winds, was enough to make a fierce blizzard that would have killed an ordinary man instantly.

The sub-zero raging windstorm ripped the Egg Pawns to pieces, layer by layer. Before long, they were left as scraps of metal on the floor; not even getting the chance to blow up, thanks to the freezing temperatures. The devastation was incredible. The buildings were left untouched for the most part, although Elsa was going to have to deal with some complaints about missing roofs. The wreckage looked like an army of metal carriages had all crashed in a pile in the middle of a snowstorm. Eggman growled "I'll be back for you, princess, don't think for a minute that this is over. It was only the beginning. I'll get you back for this."

Eggman left the scene of destruction, leaving both a panting Sonic and panting Elsa to fend for themselves. "Why am I-huh-huh-so-huh, tired? I'm never-huh-huh-this tired after only-huh-Egg Pawns." He stared on at the escaping Egg Pod, wanting for all the world to home attack the darned thing out of the sky. He was too tired, however, to do anything at the moment. _It must be the cold, it _was_ harder to move when the queen unleashed that blizzard. _

Elsa also stared at the retreating Egg Pod, glaring daggers into the back of the retreating madman. Her distress consoled temporarily at the thought of the man frozen solid. _Who does he think he is, just strolling in and trashing the village?_ The very moment that Eggman had destroyed anything within sight of Elsa, he had made enemies with the Snow Queen. Eggman didn't know what he had gotten himself into. They all returned to the castle, all but Sonic shocked at what they had just experienced.


	5. 5: It Doesn't Matter

_**Alright, this will be the last chapter that builds up the setting. After this, it's more or less smooth sailing. If you like this story, may I suggest my other stories? I do mostly crossovers, but I may have a single world story out there somewhere. Also, I would appreciate it if you took the time to review; I know it might be annoying to see me asking so much if you have already read my profile, but I really want to know what you have to say. Here is the next chapter, and sorry if the previous two stunk a bit, but it was unavoidable. Also, I'm going to be avoiding Olaf and Kristoff for the next three chapters, they do have an important part in the story, but it comes later. If you still want me to put at least something up, just tell me.**_

**Chapter 5: It Doesn't Matter **

_**(Yes, I meant Sonic's theme.)**_

**Mobius:**

"Kristoff, could you please hand me that Phillip's screwdriver?"

"What's a screwdriver?"

"Just hand me the tool that looks like a broken pick." Kristoff handed Tails the tool he was pointing at. "This is a screwdriver. You use these to drive the screws with the cross shape into their predrilled compartments."

"It just looks like a hole to me." Kristoff was completely confused, coming from a middle age timeline.

"It has grooves on the inside that prevent it from coming back out. Don't you use something like this on your armor?"

"I never wore any armor, I never needed it." Tails sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Well, anyways, we're almost done. If you can you just carefully hand me that canister of liquid nitrogen, then we can keep Olaf frozen for about 2 days per canister." Tails built a medi-bot that carried both several gallons of water and a canister of liquid nitrogen. It would mix the nitrogen with the water and then gently mist Olaf almost constantly with water at temperatures well below freezing. The bot had enough to last for about 46 hours, roughly two days. It was very inefficient, but Olaf and Kristoff were probably going back home pretty soon anyways.

Tails gently inserted the canister into the back of the orb shaped robot, then added the tank of water at the bottom. "Olaf, come here! The Blizzard is done."

"Great! Now can anybody tell me how to open this? Heh! I forgot!" Kristoff walked into the kitchen, and Olaf appeared a few minutes later. "Hi Tails! Now where is this blizzard? I don't see any snow anywhere." Tails smirked, a rare occurrence. He picked up his machine and proudly showed it off to Olaf.

"This is my newest invention, the Blizzard. It creates artificial snow with temperatures well below the freezing point of water. As long as you stay within sight of the Blizzard, there's no danger of you melting. Watch!" Tails powered up the Blizzard, and it immediately started flying. It sprayed Olaf with a fine mist. It froze everything else around him solid. "Almost forgot, don't touch anybody while this is on. No hugs until it's powered down, okay?"

"Alright, so how do you turn this thing off? On a more important note, how do you turn it on in the first place?" Tails grabbed the machine out of the air and turned it around to give Olaf a better view.

"You turn it off by pressing this button twice. You turn it on by pressing the same button once. Simple! Here; I'll replace the canisters every two days, alright?" Tails gave the Blizzard to Olaf, who turned it on immediately.

"Alright! Now I have my own blizzard!" Olaf started running around, laughing and running as the robot chased after him. Tails smiled, knowing he had just made two new friends. He laughed with Olaf as he ran around, enjoying the feeling of being able to run anywhere he wanted again. In a way, it reminded him almost of Sonic. _Sonic, where did you go? _When all was said and done, Tails finally had enough time to realize that he didn't even know where Sonic went. _How could I have been so selfish? My brother's somewhere out there fighting for his life without any help against an evil genius and I'm over here not even caring._

"Hey, you alright?" it was Kristoff. Tails shook it off and told him he was fine.

"Now, how about we start to find a way to get you guys home? " Tails asked. Kristoff and Olaf both nodded. "Alright, we're going to have to visit a friend of mine. Have any of you ever flown before?" Kristoff shook his head.

"I have, in my dreams. I bet it feels awesome; being way up in the sky, and then getting to fall all the way down. I've fallen off a cliff before, so I think I have a good idea of what it feels like to fly." Olaf clearly didn't know what Tails meant by flying. Tails chuckled.

"Not exactly like that Olaf. If you want to know what I mean, then just follow me!" Tails ran toward his lab, and since neither Olaf nor Kristoff knew their way around, pretty much forced them; too. They hurried after Tails, still as confused as they were moments before. Tails didn't just use his namesakes for flying, soon they too would know of Tails' other methods of flight.

**Arandelle:**

"So THAT was what you meant?! He's an absolute MONSTER!" Elsa was practically in hysterics. "Those robots did not look like what you described them. They looked like monsters made from dead knights! They were GLOWING for goodness sakes! What force under the sun would be so hellish that it would power such an evil weapon?" Sonic had not expected this reaction from the queen, but in a situation like that, nobody could really blame her. It was only on rare occasion that Eggman acted so evil. That was not to say that _Anna _wasn't as spooked as her sister, but her sister was the one who had exploded in Sonic's face.

"Hey, hey. Calm down! I was watching, they wouldn't have hurt you. Like I said, I've been fighting them for ages."

"You didn't tell anyone that they would look so creepy." Both Elsa and Sonic turned and gave Anna a look that clearly stated _that was the bad part? _She chuckled nervously before saying "and that they could destroy buildings." trying to stay serious.

"Alright, you got me there. I actually didn't know they could do that either. Eggman had almost never deliberately destroyed anything that didn't have something to do with me. I've got no idea why he would even think of something like that. I would have thought he'd try to be sneaky and request an alliance or something." Sonic was thoroughly confused by Eggman's tactics, they just weren't things that Eggman did. _What happened to old Eggy?_

"… I have studied some of these kinds of situations before in my lessons. There are only two options I can think of: either he lacks resources for some unknown reason, or he knows he can win." There was silence in the room. It was obvious that he didn't lack any resources. "Sonic, has he ever won against you?"

"Well, he wins little battles, but never the war. Well, except for when he turned me into a werehog, that time he actually started to build his empire. I stopped him right after he started, though. His schemes won't be too much of a problem; catching him is a different story, though. He always finds a way to retreat." Sonic looked deeply troubled to Anna. Despite his sudden rudeness, he was a friend, and Anna didn't like seeing her friends in any sort of distress.

She walked up to Sonic, who was too caught up in his troubled state to notice. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him look up in surprise. "Well, I'm sure we can spare a room in the castle for you, and we would surely enjoy the extra company. We can work together to beat this Eggman but first, let's relax. There's really no need to rush." Sonic gave her an appreciative look, and thanked her. His eyes had been slightly narrowed ever since he had met Elsa; but now they were open. Suddenly his emerald green eyes became transparent, and Elsa could see the burning heart of gold that Anna had first seen when she had taken Sonic to the trolls. His eyes were bright, kind, and strong; full of life. Then she gasped.

The stripe she had gotten rid of was back. "Sonic, the stripe is back."

"Huh? Does anyone have any idea what it means? Why does it keep on appearing?"

"Maybe you were meant to have the stripe here?" Anna guessed hopefully.

Sonic tried running in place as fast as he could, he felt fine. He jumped as high as he could jump, then he tried to do a few back and front flips. After some time, Sonic was able to determine that nothing was wrong. "Maybe. I don't feel anything wrong with me." Sonic raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused by his predicament. _Am I just going to turn white?_ He shook it off as a ridiculous thought, then said "I can deal with it, besides, it looks pretty cool."

Suddenly, a certain sound emanated from Sonic's stomach region, causing him to blush slightly. "By the way, you don't happen to have anything to eat around here, do you?"

Elsa giggled at the slightly embarrassed hedgehog "We were meant to have dinner soon, anyways. Follow me." Sonic gladly obliged, walking besides Anna as they made their way to the dining hall.

_**I'll be updating earlier this week to make up for the lack of writing here. I just wanted to set up the scenario I am using for the rest of the story.**_


	6. 6: Kingdom of Smog

_**The part of the story that usually covers Olaf, Kristoff, and Tails will cover Eggman, Hans, and the Duke of Weselton for the aforementioned number of chapters, then we will visit the snowman trio again. From then on, the chapters will go like this: One chapter covers Sonic, Elsa, Anna, Eggman, Hans, and the Duke; the next will cover Sonic, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Tails. This will repeat for a while, but I will soon add another group that will play an important part probably only for two chapters, then will blend into the story instead of having their own separate part. You'll know, because it is a very unlikely trio. Also, sorry for the slow updating. I have fojund a way around the issues, but it is slightly slower. Not too noticable, but be prepared. Now, on with the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 6: The Kingdom of Smog**_

**Arandelle: Eggman**

There probably doesn't need to be too much explanation on why the doctor was so frustrated. Sonic always ruined his plans, but this time was different. This time, there was no goody-two-shoes keeping him from pressing the button or trigger. Kintobor had, for some unknown reason, been frozen solid when they were transported to this world. This frustrated the evil alter ego of the famous scientist almost as much as fighting Sonic. If that portal had opened just a minute later, he would have been free! Admittedly, he would have probably been frozen as well, but free!

Now Eggman had a useless hunk of frozen conscience taking up space in his plan for world domination. Kintobor saw a chance to escape this mess, and had started to chip away the ice, crystal by tiny crystal, to try one final time to rid himself of him. Not that it would work, both he and Kintobor both knew that it was his last hope, if there ever was one. Nevertheless, Kintobor had made a mistake in trying to merge with him. He had set the evil in Eggman's heart free, without filter. Eggman was, for a limited amount of time, as free as everyone else in the world.

"Why try anymore, my dear alter ego?" Eggman asked the desperate Kintobor. "Finally, I can do what I do best without someone holding me back. This world will now know what it means to be evil! Did you like what I did to hat pathetic city-state back there?" A negative charisma surrounded the frozen being that was Kintobor. "Too bad, because you know what you have just done? I'm free! Now I can really test my limits! I can finally reach for the stars! I now know what it feels like when people say that they 'let go'. You have been a fool, dear alter ego. You have let me go. Now I can come upon the world like an unstoppable flood. I can already feel my mind revising my previous Badnik and Egg Pawn models and making them complete. My power flows through my veins like thick oil. I can feel it pulsing through me! I'm free, and it's all thanks to you. I'll make sure to give you a proper grave when I finally am capable of extracting you from my head."

Kintobor radiated hatred for his alter ego, but this did nothing to hinder Eggman. He was now the one in control. He looked around at his newly built leafy base. _I can do so much better now. _Eggman called up all of his Egg Pawns he had saved for construction. He worked on each one, finishing their designs in ways that were previously blocked by Kintobor. With unimaginable skill, Eggman finished upgrading his first Pawn in a few minutes. He made them all line up, working quickly, efficiently, and with purpose. Even Sonic couldn't stop him this time. Within an hour, he had finished upgrading the last Egg Pawn.

"Now go do your master's bidding. I want a lair befitting the future ruler of this world, and I want it now! My power pulses through you, now work like you have never been capable of before, because we're free!" The robots immediately jumped into action, quickly mining raw metals with their bare hands,; and smelting them by eating the ore-rich earth, their stomachs baking all the impurities to get iron, copper, gold, and coal. The impurities were ejected behind them from a hole in the back of their heads. When they were full, they ran over to a wagon being held by more Egg Pawns, where they emptied the contents of their stomach.

The wagons were then carried to a small hut where the ore was organized into piles. The coal was then used to mix certain ores together to create the metals they needed to commence construction. Soon, Eggman stood atop his half-built fortress, already at full height. Thousands of Eggman Robots could be seen working within the fortress; building the walls, the last step. All the smog would alert Sonic to their position, but Eggman had already come up with a defense, so he didn't care. He laughed out loud, so happy to be without constraints that his old confidence had come back. His abnormally huge smile had returned, and he felt thirty years old, again. He gave his hearty, trademark, and Santa-like laugh that rose in pitch at the same rate that the smoke was rising up, covering sometimes. He didn't care, though. The smog of construction had never bothered him anyways.

Eggman signaled his Egg Pawns to initiate the electric security system, and suddenly a large force field of electricity spanned over the entire fortress. A sheet of blue lightning appeared for a minute before it merged into a transparent blue orb. Eggman grinned evilly, his glasses reflecting the glare of the force field, finishing his sinister look with a dull blue glow.

**Arandelle: Sonic**

Sonic's eyes widened at the large assortment of food at the table. Living pretty much like a hobo most of his life, it was unbelievable to see such a large arrangement of food at a time. His mouth watered slightly, despite usually having fairly good control over his hunger. The only thing that had ever broken him before were chilidogs, but all the wonderful aromas given off by the food mixed in the air and forced Sonic to swallow a lot more often than usual. "Wow, are you really sure we need this much food?"

"No, but the servants usually enjoy eating whatever is left, and we do have a sizable amount of servants here." Elsa proceeded to hand out plates, which puzzled Sonic.

"If you have so many, why don't you let them hand out the plates?"

"They can only do so much for us, we also have to learn to be self-dependent in case of famine. Both Anna and I can take care of the entire castle without servants, but people need jobs. Many of the servants working here now were peddlers, wanderers, or thieves we found on the streets. We must show that we care for our people."

Sonic's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, you're probably the most selfless ruler I have ever met. You must work pretty hard to keep this place running."

Elsa giggled. "Actually, Anna and I have no more work to do than any king or queen does at the moment, we are just trained to be self-dependent in case of an emergency. It doesn't mean we are doing it all right now."

Sonic looked bashfully down at his plate, embarrassed once again of his behavior beforehand. "Listen, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you before. I just didn't realize that an absolute ruler could ever be as selfless as you."

"Thank you."

Anna looked from one to the other, then said "well, I don't know about you two, but I'm famished. Let's eat." At first Sonic was hesitant, not knowing how to use all the various forks and spoons. He looked around, trying to learn through observation. Elsa took a small fork and ate what looked like a small exotic salad in small, careful bites. Sonic then turned his attention to Anna. She ate a small pork chop with the same exact fork a bit clumsily, obviously she knew about as much about the usages of the numerous utensils as he did. Sonic turned back to Elsa, who did not seem to be bothered when Anna's knife slipped, making a greasy mess of the goblet near her plate.

A small boy, presumably a servant, immediately picked it up and replaced it with another one, and Anna gave him an apologetic smile. She moved her hand to her lips, and then moved it away from her face toward the boy. The boy smiled and nodded, then walked back to where he stood. "These people all lost their hearing, so we took them in and trained them. All they have to do is watch and replace. Elsa and I _did_ have to learn a bit of sign language, but they would have had a harder time elsewhere." Anna then seemed to notice Sonic's predicament, and her mouth formed a small 'o'. She lightly giggled, then said "Elsa shares meals with many of the townspeople. She's gotten pretty used to a lack of manners when it comes to eating. Go on, no one here's going to judge you." Sonic let out a weak 'heh' before thanking her.

He dove right in some kind of large game fowl, Sonic couldn't really tell what it was, thanks to the heavy amount of sauces and seasoning. He ate from a large range of dishes. Despite being unconstrained in the subject of manners, he at least used his napkin and refrained from burping. Halfway into Sonic's food fest, they began light chatter. Elsa began "So, what is your world like?"

Sonic chewed over his thoughts for a second before swallowing and saying "well, it's a lot like this one. The only difference is the robots and Mobians walking around. Mobians are anthropomorphic animals. We are Mobius' main inhabitants, though we recently had a spike in the human population."

"Really?" Elsa inquired.

"Yeah, and most of them are really nice people when you get to know them. My buddy Tails is pretty close to this college professor named Professor Pickle. An ironic name for someone who enjoys cucumber sandwiches. Anyway, they tend to work together most when they really want something done and know they can't do it alone. They don't do too much adventuring, but they DID manage to translate the ancient Gaia Manuscripts. Apparently, the science community thought it was pretty cool, though I've never really been able to get too deep into that stuff."

Elsa's curiosity was whetted, but it was Anna who asked "what are the Gaia Manuscripts?"

"Oh, just some kind of old religious bible about the gods sleeping in the center of Mobius. I never really found the need to read it, since I met both them, and knew one personally. I'm sure Tails'd love to hand you a copy, though. He's really proud of how smooth the translation went. See this?" Sonic lifted his glove and pulled Chip's necklace out from under his glove's sleeve. "This was a gift from Light Gaia, who I know as Chip. He had to go back to sleep after we fixed the catastrophe that Eggman caused, so he gave me this as a reminder that he watches over me. I've never taken it off since." The jewel on the necklace-turned-bracelet glowed in a soft, pale green light. Warmth emanated freely from it, and the reminiscent smile on Sonic's face was enough to suggest the basics of the rest of that particular adventure to the sisters.

Anna put an elbow on the table, much to Elsa's annoyance, and let her face gently lean on her hand, so that her face was angled at her plate, yet she was able to see Sonic, who was to her left. She asked "how do you live? I mean, do you use money or trade?"

"And what are these 'chaos powers' you spoke of before?" Elsa added.

Sonic began with the easiest question. "We accept trades, but our main form of currency is this:" Sonic reached behind his head and pulled out a golden ring. Both Anna and Elsa gasped, and Sonic continued "these are found literally _everywhere,_ no really, the planet is infested with them, yet nobody knows where they came from. They can protect someone from life threatening damage as long as they hold at least one of them. They can be a real lifesaver in dangerous situations that you would otherwise not survive. As an added bonus, you become temporarily invincible when you take enough damage to drop them, but it's really short. Here: having at least one can protect you from any life-threatening damage." Sonic threw one to each of the sisters, who were surprised to find that the rings disappeared as soon as they touched them. They looked puzzled, so Sonic said "they didn't disappear, you absorbed them. You each have a ring count of at least one now."

Sonic turned to Elsa, making it clear that he was addressing most of his attention to her. He asked "you really want to know about chaos powers? It can get a bit complicated." When Elsa nodded, Sonic continued "okay; so once in a while, a child on Mobius is born as an embodiment of Chaos. Chaos is, in some terms, another god; yet a bit less powerful. All of the good and evil in Mobius runs through him, and whenever a large amount of those powers collide, like in times of a possible global fallout; he comes into being to put his two cents in. Chaos is both good and evil, and will behave differently according to which side is stronger: if good is stronger, he'll side with good; if evil is stronger, he'll side with evil. He can never die, but he CAN be defeated. Anyway, any embodiment of Chaos has the ability to tap into the reservoirs of good and evil: the Chaos Emeralds. These powers can vary greatly, and change based on the distance between you and the chaos emeralds and how many you have in your possession. The Chaos Emeralds aren't the only thing with those powers, though. There has to be a main reservoir to keep the others in check. That is why the seven Chaos Emeralds are fed through the amazing power of the Master Emerald. This emerald can control how much power the Chaos Emeralds hold as a group, and is always more powerful than all seven combined. When all seven Chaos Emeralds are joined, or you somehow manage to have the Master Emerald in your possession, your Chaos powers, whatever they may be, are multiplied to God-like proportions. You don't always have to be an embodiment of Chaos, though. If you happen to have something very unique about yourself, you can also tap into the Chaos Emeralds a bit." Sonic smirked. "I've even seen people and machines from other worlds that can tap into their power, so Chaos energy isn't something too uncommon."

"Is everything in your world powered by Chaos Energy?" Elsa asked.

"No, most things are powered by electricity. That is a power that can kill most living things, and is only harnessed by machines and robots. I don't think I have to tell you that we have been very careful trying to make it safe as possible." Sonic's smirk had died down into a serious frown. "I've never really seen the advantages of electricity myself. Anything that's powered by electricity could just as easily be powered by Chaos energy, which is much safer, as long as everybody works to keep good on the winning side." He sighed. "Sometimes I feel like the world WANTS to be evil."

Anna gasped "Don't say that! If that were true, Chaos would have appeared in your world again already." They hhad, by now, finished their meals. Elsa showed Sonic how to position and move his hand so he could say 'thank you', then they went around the dining hall thanking every servant and left the slightly dark room for the warm sunlight in the garden. It was mid-afternoon by this time, the only time Elsa was completely free of her duties; for she had scheduled these very hours to herself before she resumed the daily lifelong duty that was ruling her kingdom. They took a small stroll through the beautiful garden, enjoying the many bright colors and lovely aromas of the summer flowers. Elsa's slim eyebrows curved into a worried angle upon seeing the seasonal blossoms, they're appearance reminding her of a certain snowman. "He can't survive without my powers."

"Don't worry, Tails is the best mechanic in my world. If anybody can help your snowman, it'll probably be the first Mobians he meets." Elsa's eyes lit up upon hearing this, not knowing she had said that out loud. Sonic gave her a knowing smirk. She blushed slightly; partly from her falter in keeping her thoughts in her mind, and partly from the sudden kindness she was receiving from the blue hedgehog that had previously enjoyed shattering her composure.

"That's more like it! Now you're acting like that good-mannered gentleman I had first met when I brought you to the trolls." Anna exclaimed, her smile wide and slightly proud.

"Heh. Guess you just got lucky then, huh?" but the way he said it let Elsa and Anna know that that 'gentleman' would not leave them again soon.


	7. 7: Hans

_**This is my first chapter done completely on the doc editor, and it's actually going quite well! It's like a pocket edition of Word. Anyways, for those of you who might have been confused about the beginning of the last chapter, basically Eggman has made a fortress and introduced the world to unrestricted industrial pollution. As you can probably tell, this is going to whack Mother Nature around a bit; but everybody knows that eventually mother nature fights back. Just not at this very moment. And yes, an electric field should be quite enough to stop even Sonic from entering the base. Either that or Eggman gets scrambled and story's over, so I chose the former. I will be able to update sooner in a few weeks because of summer, so expect more soon. Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Chapter 7: Hans**_

**Hans**

By now, the story of the blue creature residing within Arandelle's walls had reached every corner of the land. Even the Southern Isles were brimming with gossip that apparently came from first-hand accounts of people who had seen it. This didn't interest him much. What had was the talk of a new empire rising whose leader almost spelled the end for the Snow Queen Elsa. The story went that the empire was rising behind the North Mountain even to this very day. An empire made completely of steel clad demons and fire and smoke. Many people claimed that the end of the world was here. That the Anti-Christ was coming to destroy everyone. Hans believed none of it, but it did intrigue him. A ruler that could stand up to the power of Queen Elsa's snow powers? It brought both good and bad news. On one hand, the Kingdom of Arandelle would cease to exist, but on the other, so would the rest of the world, for no one currently alive could wage war on the Snow Queen and live to tell the tale. She could bury an entire kingdom with the sweep of her hand. Hans was actually surprised he wasn't a prince-cicle right now. For a kingdom to rise stronger than the combined might of Arandelle's modest army and the Snow Queen's powers... The very thought was almost too much to bear.

He was stripped of his land, stature, fortune, and right to the throne. He hated Elsa and Anna with every fiber of his being, and yet. _And yet if that new kingdom rises to power, I might not even live to see another day._ It terrified Hans to think of someone as heartless as the Devil himself ruling over the known world. Humans forever enslaved to work for the demons... It just could not happen. Hans may have been stripped of his nobility, but not his freedom. He was sentenced to life as a peasant farmer, banned from marriage or even employers to help him. He could do everything a normal peasant could do except for have children or run a business. The farm wasn't holding up too well anyways._ Let's go find this so called Anti-Christ. _Hans reasoned, since his family wanted him dead anyways, the least he could do was to find out what kind of person this 'demon' was. _If he eats me, oh well. Right now everyone wants me dead anyways, so what harm could it do?_

Hans packed food and coin and set off to find the strange demon. His farm was near a harbor, showing that his family still did not _completely _hate him. There were ships of all sizes, but there were few. This was not a terribly busy port. It was quiet, and the business was nothing to complain about. Hans chose a small fishing boat, nothing that would be missed. It was barely large enough to carry him, and had only one fishing line and a glove. It was not much, but it would do. Hans had learned a long time ago how to 'borrow' a person's boat, visiting some of the islands near this area to see if he could gain enough support to start an uprising that usually never grew out of the fantasizing stage. The key was to act like he had every right to be on the ship, but not attract too much attention. Waving was fine, but calling out or starting a conversation was just asking for trouble. It was impossible to remain undetected when the victim had a lead. So; with a calm, sane smile Hans expertly rowed the boat out to sea in plain daylight.

**Eggman**

Eggman took a stroll around his newly built empire, admiring the industrialization as he toured the halls of his palace. The ground was a floor with diamond-shaped openings miles over a boiling vat of magma; the buildings were black and red behemoths, towering over everything. Purple and green neon lights added an eerie glow to the strange atmosphere, and the smoke rising from several plants collecting ore to further the process of construction led up to a black sky filled with smog. Over Eggman's vast empire was a black angry cloud that only existed above what the mad doctor had already built. The deranged scientist already had access to the ocean, and wasted no time making a port that looked much the same as the rest of the twisted carnival that he called Eggmanland. To him, it was glorious. It was his brain-child.

"Doctor, an alarm was set off at the docs. There is an intruder in sector A-1" his new Metal Sonic was perfect for surveillance. Most of his empire was protected by his electric force-field, but surveillance was needed to make sure that Sonic did not destroy anything outside of the field's range. So far, there had been no incidents; but one could never be too sure when there enemy was a hyperactive anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"Thank you, Metal. I shall go see what all the trouble is personally. If it is Sonic, then I would like to give him a taste of what I am now capable of. You are to accompany me if things get a bit out of hand."

"Understood"

For all the heat from the smoke and magma that was radiated into Eggman's body, his soul remained ice cold from the evil inside him. Kintobor could see the outcome of many scenarios, and none of them were very good for Sonic or the Snow Queen. _I need to help in some way. Oh; if I could just move! Maybe I could have wrenched control of my body from this evil embodiment._ The cold in the soul kept Kintobor in a frozen state, he could not fuse with the evil nor try to stop the actions of his own body. In all essence, he was a prisoner of his own existence. Yet, Kintobor longed to be able to help in some way. _I'll do something. I'll find a way. _That day, though, would have to wait; because now Eggman had already reached the docs in his custom-made Egg Pod.

"Who dares trespass into the land of the future ruler of the world? I'll have you know, I could use more organic matter. There really is no substitute for it when creating badniks."

The intruder halted and turned to see a fat man levitating on a round metal cloud. "Are you the demon everyone has spoken of?" asked the perplexed man.

Eggman grunted and looked over the intruder. He seemed to be of noble birth, but already had the hands and nails of a peasant at such a young age. The doctor honestly didn't know what to make of him. "Who are you?"

The intruder seemed surprised, he replied "Apologies, your majesty. I was Prince Hans of the Southern of the Isles, until fairly recently. I was committed of treason in Arandelle, and have since been removed of my titles and land. I wish for revenge upon Arandelle and the Southern Isles; so I have come to lend my aid, however small it may be. Please allow me the ability to do so."

His story was interesting, but the end of it left the man powerless and weak. Eggman contemplated vaporizing him for a while before deciding that he needed a bit more information before a decision was made, so he asked "and what could you possibly aid me in?"

The man thought for a moment, clearly grabbing at straws. After a moment, he said "I could give you information about your enemies. I happen to know many of them at a personal level. I also know the layout of the land, what countries there are, and how powerful of an army each houses. I know many of the battle tactics used by the countries during war, and I am fairly good at deception. So I can act as a spy for you, if need be."

Eggman considered this, it could be useful to have a spy. He would know the hedgehogs every step before it was even made; and, Eggman had to admit, knowing his enemies at a personal level allowed him to manipulate them to his design if he so chose. His skills would be fairly useful, but he was only one man. When his pros and cons were added up, he was just an extra leg. He did no harm, but he also did nothing that Eggman himself could not do. He DID have a brain that could not malfunction, however. "Alright, come with me. You're going to need some things before you begin your assignment, and you need to get up to speed on technology." Only when Eggman turned did a smirk spread over Hans face. _Too easy._

**Sonic**

Anna had decided that the schedule would resume to what she and Elsa did everyday at that time, and that was spending sister time. Elsa preferred that time to only be spent with Anna, but the girl would not budge unless Elsa agreed to bring Sonic also. That was how Sonic ended up getting a tour of the Ice Palace. "Wow, this place is amazing! I can't believe that you built this all by yourself."

Elsa blushed, not quite used to receiving complements by those who weren't servants, Anna, or Kristoff yet "you think so?"

"Yeah, and you said that you have ice powers?"

Elsa's smile faded a bit "_snow _powers."

Sonic realized his mistake, and wanted to slap himself. He hurriedly agreed "right. I'm sorry, didn't mean it that way, honest. Snow powers." He punctuated the last sentence with a nod.

"It's quite alright, so you wanted to see them?" Elsa's smile returned when she heard his reply.

"Yeah! I've never seen you at work. It'd be great!" Sonic gave Elsa a thumb's up, and his classic smirk.

The Snow Queen nodded, her smile tilting into a barely noticeable smirk with pride in what she could do. Anna led Sonic up the stairs in the Ice Palace so they could view the display from a safer distance. "My sister is going to make a really nice rink so we can ice skate, but don't think that she won't give it a few of her own personal flourishes here and there. Watch, she's amazing." So watch Sonic did, and he was not disappointed. Elsa raised her hands towards the roof of the enormous castle, signaling the beginning of one of the most spectacular displays of magic that Sonic had ever seen.

In the beginning, she looked very concentrated and nervous, but that look soon disappeared as she went through routine. Elsa slowly lowered her hands, creating swirls of snowflakes from her hands as the paper-thin flakes traced their paths through the air. In one swift toss of her hand, the floor began to glow many different shades of purple and blue, each color appearing in a pulsing throb of white light. The Snow Queen slowly drew her hands up, causing thin stalagmites to grow from the perimeter of the circular room. After Elsa had brought her hands up to between her chest and her waist; she spread her hands wide in a gentle, circular motion. At that gesture, the stalagmites split in half at the top; and each half went its own way around a part of the perimeter. Before long, a braided support rail was fully formed by the snake-like movements of the growing ice. The queen pushed off from where she was standing, a trail of sleet following her as she went. Her eyes twinkled with vibrant life, and her smile almost seemed contagious. Anna and Sonic watched with a sort of awed attentiveness. When Elsa reached the other side, the sleet floated up into the air, where it solidified into a braided arch that bore a snowflake design above the center of the room. With a wave toward the ceiling, Elsa sent a ball of snow that showered a light, glittering rain of snowflakes down on the newly formed rink. Elsa turned to them with a small smile of pride, then pointed at them. Instantly, a pair of ice skates formed right underneath them. With a smile, Elsa beckoned them to the ice rink, calling out "Come on, let's play!"

And play they did, for some time.


End file.
